


I Don't Really Like Myself Without You

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst, Aron being an angsty child, Love Confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Aron's touchiness gets him scolded by Jonghyun concerned that rumors may start around him and Minki. Aron can't hide his affections, it's all or nothing, so he goes with nothing. Minki and Aron grow miserable, Dongho and Minhyun are worried and Jonghyun needs his team back to happy go lucky normal.





	I Don't Really Like Myself Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Vy for this. I noticed Aron in the recent dispatch video after he played with Minki's hair, he dropped his hand and was rubbing Minki's arm (from the very faint movement of Aron's arm.) but she said someone needed to write a fic because Aron is too obvious and gets told by the members "dude youre too obvious." so this is what happened. I'm sorry it's angsty.
> 
> As always, unedited and unbeta'd. Any typos, grammar mistakes, etc are mine. Y'all should be used to this by now.  
Title is from [I Really Wish I Hated You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9asRPqPbjo) by Blink 182

Aron knows he's being too obvious sometimes, knows Minki doesn’t mind the touches but he'll definitely mind the rumors they may spread if he keeps this up. He can't help it though. Jonghyun glances at him and Aron knows he’ll have a small lecture once they get out of these borrowed clothes. He takes his time and unsurprisingly to him, Jonghyun is waiting by the changing area.  
  
"Can we talk?" Aron nods. He knows what it’s about.  
  
"I didn’t think the camera caught it. It was on you and Minhyun when I looked." Jonghyun nods and smiles softly.  
  
"Just be careful, hyung. You know people aren’t as accepting here." Aron nods. Minki's popularity is growing again, he can't ruin his chances of getting jobs just cause he can’t control himself. When the manager drops them all off at the hotel, Aron is glad they began having their own rooms. After his shower, he didn’t expect to walk out to see a freshly washed Minki on his bed though.  
  
"What are you doing?" Minki raises an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Since when have you greeted me like that?"  
  
"Since now. I wanted to just sleep." Minki shrugs and moves over on the bed getting under the covers. They always did this sometimes, usually it was Aron going to Minki.  
  
"You got scolded by Jonghyun again, you hadn’t come to me, so I came to you." He hates that Minki's perceptive sometimes.  
  
"It wasn’t anything new. I’m just tired." He lays in his spot as far from Minki as he can, but it doesn’t work when Minki sits beside him on the bed and pats his lap. Aron grumbles but turns over and hugs his waist best he can. Minki threading his fingers through his hair gently.  
  
"Whatever he said, don't worry about it. Clearly, he's just going to give you constant warnings."  
  
"He can't really punish me, Minki." He falls asleep like that. Listening to Minki ramble about things and surrounded by his scent as he nuzzles against his hip. Aron was wrong though. So wrong. Usually they got to choose where they sat, now though. Aron wasn't allowed near Minki. Always a person apart so he couldn't lean on or touch him. It was a small punishment on its own. He deserved it though for being too obvious. Fans even began to notice his touches more. He remembers after his vlive he did years ago, he got scolded then for the first time. The fan asking if he'd marry Minki and he kind of laughed saying 'Probably not...' no one appreciated the response and he was told to watch what he said. Minki thought it was irritating. 'Why would they ask that, I push you away.' Course now, Minki doesn't mind the touches and rarely pushes him away. He does as expected during the next few interviews when he's not near Minki. Aron double locks his doors at the hotels so he can sleep alone. Minki tries twice to get in before he gives up. Asking softly if hes okay through the small gap in the door. He's been too obvious, now he's too aloof. He needs a happy medium but last time he tried that, he got too obvious again. This is the only way to keep things right. Even if it means three of the boys giving him worried looks while Minki stays quiet.  
  
"What are you doing?" Dongho asks one night. Aron looks at him confused.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"With Minki. He's worried about you; you hardly talk to him anymore." Aron clenches his fists, they're too nosy. Why can't they just mind their business. He's too touchy with him, now he's avoiding him. He can't do both. He goes overboard then and gets scolded. He walks away from a shocked Dongho and goes to some empty corner of the place they're at for more photo shoots. Hopefully he'll be left alone now. Closing his eyes, he's surprised to feel the chair dip slightly before someone lays their head on his shoulder. Peeking his eyes open, he sees Jonghyun and sighs.  
  
"Am I in trouble again?"  
  
"When I scold you it's never supposed to be a bad thing. I’m trying to look out for all of you but you don't listen when it comes to Minki so I had to separate you two."  
  
"I can't do a happy medium, Jonghyun. I've tried and within a week you were warning me again. The only way I can listen is to avoid him entirely." Jonghyun stares at him and sighs.  
  
"I think all of us, but Minki, know you like him. There's not a chance you just don't act up in public, is there? It’s a horrible thing to ask but..." Aron shakes his head saying he tried that a year ago or so. It didn’t work. He got into the habit and it spilled into camera and video work too. Jonghyun sighs and nods.  
  
"Maybe we'll just deal with the consequences when or if they even happen." Aron looks at him confused.  
  
"I can't risk Minki not getting jobs cause of my actions."  
  
"But Minki's upset. He's come to me nearly every night wondering if he did something." Aron groans and drops his head back on the cushion. He really can't win.  
  
"You can choose your seats again. Just go back to normal. I want my brothers happy, but two of you are miserable and the other two are worried." Aron apologizes and Jonghyun hugs him tightly saying it's not his fault.  
  
"Just don't kiss him on camera. No one can fix those consequences." He pats Aron’s knee as he gets up and walks off. Aron continues to sit there though and think till he hears Minki talking, glancing up he sees he's talking to his camera and groans when he plops onto the chair beside him. He's definitely sneaky.  
  
"Hyung, how do you like the outfits for this one?" Aron looks at him before he glances at the camera.  
  
"Minhyun's jacket is pretty. They gave him a lot of flower patterns for this magazine." Minki pouts off camera and Aron smiles just a bit.  
  
"Course...there is one that sticks out as most handsome." He pauses as Minki stares at him.  
  
"Jonghyun. That jacket flip he did was amazing." Minki swats his arm and gets up as Aron laughs. Aron follows and hits the pause button on the recording.  
  
"You know I was teasing. I'm sorry."  
  
"Why have you been avoiding me..." Aron glances at one of the workers and tugs Minki back to the chair, wrapping his arm around him while they sit.  
  
"Can I explain everything at the hotel later?" He asks as he puts a strand of hair back in place. Minki leaning into his side with a small nod. Maybe Minki missed his touches too. He certainly seems like he did. Usually not leaning into Aron's touches. Once back at the hotel, Aron once again walks out from his shower to Minki on his bed. Flailing a bit as he forgot his clothes.  
  
"Minki!" Aron feels his face burn from the once over Minki gives him.  
  
"What? I've seen it all before." Aron sputters and shakes his head grabbing his clothes out and going back to the bathroom to change. Minki shouting that Loves want to see his tattoos again. Aron scoffs and walks out drying his hair.  
  
"They never will." Minki shakes his head.  
  
"Wanna explain the past few weeks?" Aron freezes a bit and glances at him.  
  
"I... Jonghyun told me I was being too touchy, and it was going to start things. Rumors and whatnot. I didn't care for my jobs, but I didn't want your jobs to be at risk cause of my touchiness." Minki furrows his eyebrows confused.  
  
"What? You said it was nothing new. He's scolded you for touching me before?" Aron nods not thinking of what he's saying till he hears the door click. Blinking, he looks over at the bed and doesn’t see Minki and swears. Rushing after him as he hears him scolding Jonghyun. The other staring at Minki surprised before he sees Aron rush in, and his expression turns amused.  
  
"What did you tell him exactly?"  
  
"That he was being too touchy? Who are you to say?" Jonghyun smiles and both of them kind of tense. It’s a smile of 'you better come clean or else'. Aron apologizes and drags Minki with him back to his room. Shutting the door, he blurts it out.  
  
"I lo- like you and Jonghyun was scolding me for being too obvious with my affections. He wanted me to knock it back a few notches but like the other times hes scolded me for it, I can’t. There's no middle ground for my affections for you. It’s all or nothing. This time I did nothing. It was all I could do. I’m sorry for making you think you did something. You didn't. It’s not Jonghyun's fault either. It's entirely mine. I just can’t hide my feelings." He moves past Minki and sits on his bed frowning. Knowing Minki is processing his ramble.  
  
"You...love me?"  
  
"L-Like. I said like!" Minki looks at him and shakes his head.  
  
"You started to say love. I heard it." Aron stares a bit paled as Minki moves closer to him, a playful look on his face. Aron mumbling that he’s serious and not to play with him. Minki shakes his head and pulls him to stand up, putting his hand on Aron’s cheek. The older staring at Minki with bated breath.

“Why do you think I stopped pushing away your affections?” Aron frowns at him.

“What?” Minki chuckles and leans forward to kiss him. Aron tensing up before lifting his hands to cup Minki’s face, deepening the kiss until Minki pulls away.

“You’re serious?” Minki nods and Aron hugs him tightly. Mumbling he still has to be careful though.

“Now I’ll be even more touchy. Scold me if I get to be too much.” Minki laughs and nods before kissing his cheek. Asking if he can stay with him, Aron nods and smiles. The two of them climbing into bed to chat and watch the tv till they fall asleep. The two of them with their legs tangled and Aron pulls him close, dropping his arm across Minki’s side. Minki moving closer and sighing happily.

Both Minki and Aron being scolded now when they get too touchy or ridiculous with each other. They just smile at Jonghyun and he sighs mumbling that they’re going to give him grey hair early. Aron chuckles and glances around before leaning to give a laughing Minki a kiss on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
[Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
[Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
